The present invention relates to an afterburner for a turbofan-type jet aircraft engine, more particularly such an afterburner which achieves a more uniform distribution of the combustion air to promote fuel/air mixing and improve flame stability.
Afterburners for turbofan-type jet engines are known which comprise an external annular casing formed as a body of revolution extending about a longitudinal axis with an exhaust case contained within the external casing. The turbofan engine may also comprise outer and inner annular walls extending about the longitudinal axis spaced from each other and spaced inwardly from the external casing so as to define a main bypass air passageway between the outer wall and the external casing. Connecting arms may join the inner wall to the outer wall.
The afterburner also comprises an annular afterburner wall extending about the longitudinal axis and spaced inwardly from the external casing so as to define the outer boundaries of the afterburner chamber and to define a cooling air passageway between the afterburner wall and the external casing.
Efficient afterburner design requires low pressure losses, excellent mixing of the primary and secondary gas flows and must provide safeguards against instability of combustion. The known afterburner designs have failed to completely address all of these criteria.